Why
by AxelDeNeko
Summary: A difficult-to-explain fantasy story throughout a little boy's life to when he's much older. (ALSO POKEMON STUFF ALERT, JUST LESS POKE-ISH.)
1. Chapter 1 Start

(I'd just like to start saying this story's called 'Why' and why it's called that.)

(First off, a lot of this comes from me daydreaming, some is dreaming, and the rest I fill in before I post it. This story can be interpreted in anyway you want, it's just what I wanted to do in my time. But hey, that's what this website is for, right?)

(These will be posted when I make them. No asking for your characters in it, though you can give ideas for the plot. If you at any time do not get a response, I'm busy. If I say no to your idea, it's not because it's a bad idea. I already have a lot of this planned out.)

(Well, I hope you enjoy. -Owen)

Rebooting ...

Rebooted.

USA Today: New species discovered; Off-putting discovery!

On June 14th, 1983, a group of scientists discovered a non-living species in fossil form 3 kilometers underground. Scientists claim it might be the next step to discovering more about Earth altogether.

Are you sure you want to close ?

Closed.

Rebooting ...

Rebooted.

USA today: New species melted out of fossil by scientists, goes into hiding!

Over the last few years scientists have been trying to extract the DNA from the several creatures they have found without breaking the fossil around it. Recently they have failed, and the creature immediately jumped out of the fossil and disappeared. The scientists are baffled and barely remember what it looked like. "It was.. It.. It was strange." -Ray Morten, novice scientist

Are you sure you want to close ?

Closed.

Rebooting ...

Rebooted.

1989: Earth heats up for two hours, mysterious glow kills electricity for days.

1994: Creatures roam everywhere, scare away millions!

2000: Creatures now found talking, proven to be very smart

2011: Truce built after many years of war, both races work together to rebuild the world!

Are you sure you want to close ?

Closed.

Opening JMail...

Please enter your password below.

campm1llemont

Opening "Alert All!"

Hey, you probably all know who this is.

I'm done with this.

We're taking back what was once ours.

For real.

I'll give an update how soon, right now the team has everything figured out.

Never will you see another human.

Not alive, at least.

Are you sure you want to delete all?

Deleted.

Disk is empty.

Shutting down...

[Six Years Earlier]

Planet: Earth

Date: Unknown

Time: 6:29 AM Central Time Zone

Setting: Millemont Summer Camp

Population: Humans and Pokemon- 612

The sky was lightening up after a long night of being asleep. The streams could be heard more clearly, the clouds were making way for the surrounding view and the leaves sat promptly wherever they were, whether it be on a tree or resting on the ground. It seemed nothing could get in the way of such beauty-

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

Axel's bunkmate jumped down. "Time to get up, first day at Millemont."


	2. Chapter 2 What Kinda Camp is This?

Axel yawned and got up. "Okay, Mike. You don't need to yell." Mike laughed. "Um, I didn't. But if you don't get up we're going to be late, and you want a good first impression don't you? C'mon, pal!" He sighed. "Mike, I just met you." "And?" It was hard to take Mike seriously, he was a small Pachirisu, and he made Axel feel like he was talking to a stuffed animal. Axel sighed again. "I guess you're right.." He got out of the cabin and left with Mike. "Why is it such a long walk?" "Axel, stop complaining. This place is worth anything that happens." "Anything?" Mike glared and ran ahead of him. "Why are you so negative all of the time?" Axel chased after him. "Yeah, now you're running Axel!" He burst out laughing. They both stopped to catch their breath and Axel spoke up. "Okay.. so what kind of camp is this? I wasn't really told.." They kept walking. "Well it's kinda hard to explain. It's not really any real camp, practically an outdoor hotel. A month-long recess. Get it?" Axel looked at him weirdly. "Wait.. Then why'd you tell me to get up or we'd be late?" "Ha, isn't it obvious? You want to see the crowd before they all dissipate in different directions. This forest is so big you probably won't see any 'till eight at night." The two of them stopped at the top of the hill and looked at the crowd. "There's gotta be at least five hundred in that group.. You don't think we'll see any of them?" Mike laughed. "Well I'm sure of it! Where do you want to go?" Axel sighed. "Well, do you think we could fit in with some other group? This place is too big." Mike searched through the groups from a distance. "Well there's the cool kids, the bad kids, the nerds and the girls. The rest are gonna be gone before you can blink. You think we're gonna fit in? We're lame!" Axel looked at him. "Wait, there's only four groups?" "Well of course not, but those are the main groups. They'll probably be 60 groups, usually they fit into those categories. The other ones are the scary kids, the teens, and the ones who never come back."

Axel pondered who they should join. "Well I'm not a big fan of scary things, we're only eleven, and- Wait- they never come back?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, we just take a guess that they leave. Some people don't like this place like I do."

"You've been here before?"

Mike looked at him crazily. "Have I!? Like every year of my life since I've been allowed to! Now you should get to pickin' a grou-"

But everyone was already gone.

Mike glared at Axel again. "You idiot! Now we're alone, making us more vulnerable to being attacked!"

"Attacked!?"

Mike sighed. "Why yes, I could say everyday here is war. If you quarrel with another group, you either go big or go home. Some of 'em have died."

Axel's jaw dropped. "W- Why am I- Why am I here!?"

Yells were heard from several regions of the forest.

Mike looked up. "It begins."


	3. Chapter 3 Just Run

"Okay.. Okay okay okay.." Axel was hyperventilating. "Can't we just stay at this spot?"

"Sure! If you want to be a loser and still get beat up." Mike said.

"Well- what good hiding spots are there?" Axel said crazily, on the verge of just surrendering his life. "C'mon. They've all been used, and some people have abilities that would crush any hiding spot you would have. The only safe option is to RUN. And we will have to if you want to keep the skin on your body. Be glad you have someone like me to know about this stuff."

Axel sighed. "I've never heard about anything like this before.. They never mention this kind of game in old human books!"

Mike grabbed his hand. "We're going. Now."

And like that, they started running into the forest.

Axel looked at him. "You know the way, right?"

Mike shook his head. "No, I usually take one of the other paths but we were too late, it's probably full of people." He even trembled a little. "It's my first time on this path."

Axel had many, many questions that needed answering. "Wait, so it's like this all month? Do people explore at night? Are there supervisors?"

"Let's just do a little running and then when we're far out we'll talk. We still have thirteen hours out in the forest."

Axel shuddered at the number.

After a few minutes of running, Mike stopped. "Now we can talk, but quietly, alright?"

Axel nodded.

"Okay. It's not always like this, never has been. The other events occur randomly and they're a lot more calm. You're not supposed to explore at night, but many do. Supervisors? Yeah, but they're too lazy. Don't yell for them while you're dying, that's for sure." Mike closed his eyes tight as if he had to say something bad. "..You know how there's not many humans here? Like, a way smaller percentage?"

Axel nodded, but this time a lot slower.

Mike took a deep breath. "Here goes."

"Well- a lot of them dislike humans, okay? It's- easier. Let me explain. You know how like- someone who's great with water can easily take down people who are great with fire, making fire people stay away from water people? Like Rock Paper Scissors."

Axel nodded in fear. "Yeah..?"

"Well- with humans, none of them have anything to worry about. Any of them could take you down, at that point it's up to skill and what that means-" He paused. "Is usually humans are targeted for being the one thing anyone can get. And that could be you, too."

At this point Axel was shaking. "I- I want to go home.."

Mike shook his head. "Everyone does, but is quitting better than taking a few hits?"

"It's better than dying."

Mike sighed. "At least stay for a few days, please? You're my friend."

Axel nodded. "Will do."

He smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's go!"

They kept running.


	4. Chapter 4 Are We Safe?

Eventually, they got tired. Axel, as curious as ever, still had questions. "Wait- so this is the camp? This is it? I don't get it, what's the point?!"

Mike frowned. "I guess I didn't really tell you.."

"Yeah. You didn't."

"Okay, so it wasn't always like this. Never was. It's a camp, it was, it still is. It was more of an exploration camp, there's a lot more than just forest. I remember seeing some buildings, some old playgrounds and a bunch of other stuff. I mean, it was more of a.. Wake up, go to some places and have fun. But then, a bunch of kids wanted some 'capture the flag' style outlook on that. And like that, it was trashed. Many supervisors quit, the whole place went to shambles and now all the buildings and stuff are in ruin. Nevertheless, we love it here. Most of us at least."

Axel was now more intrigued. "Can we go somewhere then? It sounds more fun now."

Mike whined. "But there could be others anywhere we go.. It's dangerous."

"Well it always has been, let's look for like- a swing set." Mike unwillingly nodded. "Okay."

They began to zigzag while walking in hopes of finding something. "I can't believe we haven't found anything yet." Axel said. "How big is this place again?"

"Axel, it's like a twenty mile radius and we've only been walking for a few hours. Just wait for a while, we'll find something soon enough."

And Mike was right, soon after they found an abandoned building.

"Woah." Axel whispered in amazement.

The building was fairly big, four floors and took up a lot of space. It appeared the way in was to climb through the second story window, as all of the first floor had been swallowed up by the wildlife around it.

"Should we go in?" Axel asked.

"Well of course! But first, I need to see if there's anyone inside. I bet buildings are what most groups are going to stay in, probably teenagers."

Axel gasped. "Not teenagers.."

Mike climbed to the second floor, sidling on the windowsills to see if anyone was there. "I think the coast is clear, do you need help getting up?"

Axel nodded, and Mike hoisted him up. "If you're gonna be staying at this camp, you gotta get prepared for this stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go upstairs."  
Axel followed Mike up the rickety stairs up to the third floor, which appeared to be like a five-star hotel in comparison to how ruined the second floor was. There was a couch, some old lights which still worked, a bunch of board games and a mini-fridge. Mike immediately ran over to the mini-fridge and opened it. "Woah, there's pop in here!" He opened one and began drinking it. "This place is cool!" Mike then ran up to the top floor, which was also really nice. "This needs to be our base!"

Axel's pupils shrunk. "Unless.. It's someone else's already."

Mike gasped. "And they could be coming back any-"

"Minute." Axel heard shuffling downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 One Long Day of Camp

"Oh no.. Somebody's here." Mike whispered, looking around the room.

He thought about what could happen if they were to stay. The chance that it would end well was really low.

Mike grabbed Axel's hand and began to crawl out the window. Axel gasped, but followed. Once they were out, Mike quietly shut the window and began to climb up the gutter and onto the roof, helping Axel up.

"What the- the mini fridge is open!" Someone said.

Mike looked at Axel who was now glaring at him. "Sorry.."

The part of the gutter they were resting their feet on broke and crashed to the ground, making a very very loud noise.

Axel winced before hearing yelling. "Check everywhere! Someone's here! Don't let them escape.."

Mike looked at Axel. "I have a plan."

"Y- Yeah?"

"We're going to jump off the roof and see if it's soft enough."

"A- Are you crazy!?"  
Mike sighed. "Well- what else do we do?!"

Axel looked over their surroundings, and looked back at Mike. "Follow me, quietly."

They began to walk to the edge of the roof, and atop the chimney. "You're not serious."

Mike shivered. "I'm not going in there."

Axel glared at him. "Well then you can stay up here and get spotted."

"B- But I- But..! Fine."

Axel began to climb down with his feet in front, slowly sliding down. When he reached the bottom, he was met with a dusty, but very nice room. It was dark, but had cracks of light from the broken windows.

He had reached the first floor.

"Mike, come down here!"

"Is it safe?"

"Safer than anything else in this camp!"

Mike slid down. "Woah... THIS should be our base. So cool."

Axel looked around, the walls appeared to be mostly covered with egg cartons and mattresses. "Soundproof too.."

While Mike searched through an old desk, Axel ran up to a grandfather clock, stepping in between broken glass shards. "It works, Mike. And it says it's 7:30, is that right?"

Mike peered through the cracks in the walls. "Yeah, it's getting dark. But how do we get out of here? I have no doubt that those others will be upstairs looking for us for some time, we need to escape!"

Axel pushed Mike out of the way. "Wait.." He crawled under the desk to find several cardboard flaps leading to outside in some other rubbish. It was perfectly hidden. "I don't think you need to worry about escaping. Now let's get back to our cabin!"

Mike nodded and ran out with Axel, before dashing to escape from the sight of anyone.

"HEY YOU!" Was the last thing Axel heard before he was too far, his senses obscured from hearing or seeing what they were doing.  
After almost an hour of just running, they made it back to camp.

Axel and Mike walked into their two-person cabin, and began to talk. "Okay, so now that we're safe, we can talk about anything you want. But first, I want to say some stuff."

"Go ahead, Mike."

"Okay, so I want to tell you to stay low. That chimney thing was ridiculously dangerous, and if we're seen doing it we'll be in some of the newspapers."

"Newspapers?"

"Yeah, it's like a university here. Some people just do a lot of writing while they're here, usually about people being totally cool, or failing way too hard. There's also people who sell stuff like food, pencils, vests, logos and info."

"Vests? Logos? Info?!"

"Vests and logos go together, some people take this too seriously. Like I bet that group we almost encountered had some team. Info however, is hard to obtain. There's usually spies. They find out where bases are, who's who, when they did what, anything."

Axel was stunned. "Thanks for explaining the camp, only took an eternity."

Mike laughed. "And yet it's only been one day."

They locked the door, closed the blinds and turned the lights off.

"See you tomorrow, Axel."

"Night, Mike."


	6. Chapter 6 Lost

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

Axel turned off his alarm a little early. "Wake up, Mike. It's six thirty."

Mike got out of bed and soon, they were out in the field of people.

"Wow, many people are already here and it's only 6:33. What are they doing anyways?"

Mike shrugged. "Eh, probably planning. There's so many places to go, and many of them have bases, so why wouldn't you want to go early?"

Axel gasped. "Our base- we have to get there fast, but we also don't want anybody to see us!"

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan. All we have to do is take a different direction and then go all the way around to the base. It might take longer, but we won't be spotted." He paused. "I hope."

The two of them sifted through the crowd, getting a few weird looks from other campers.

Little had they known that they were being watched by a group, one who had clearly wanted to take them down, just judging by the looks they gave.

Mike and Axel talked for some time, waiting. "Why don't we just go now?" Axel said. "We could get there and it'd be easy."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, you think? The stronger groups keep an eye out for people who go early- I mean- Who wouldn't? It's practically free. But when every runs at once, we have a chance to escape safely."

Axel sighed. "Why does this have to be so complicated.."

A few minutes later, Mike pointed over the hill. "Look, there's some new people. Just got off the bus. We should see if any of them want to be in a team with us."

Axel stepped back. "Woah woah woah, Mike. I think for now, it should just be us. Besides," He laid back. "They aren't as pro as us."

Mike pointed and laughed. "This is your first time here, and it took me a day to explain it to you. You're far from pro, and so am I."

Axel glared. "I can dream, okay? We'll get good."

"I brought some stuff to add-" Mike began to whisper. "I brought some stuff to add to our base. You know, basic necessities.

"You better have brought food, last night I was starving."

"I did, you don't have to worry about it." And like that, they took off with everyone else. Axel watched as a few people were being beat up. He winced, but there wasn't much he could do. He kept running.

And just like that, Axel lost sight of Mike.

"M- Mike? Mike!?"

The world around Axel seemed all too different, nothing he had remembered. He began running in different directions, frantically searching for his friend. "Mike, where did you go?! Oh no, it just started and I'm already a goner.."

Axel remembered which direction it was to go back to camp, so he decided to go there. He ran past many people, dodging a few hits on the way. "He wasn't kidding, people are out to kill each other."

Meanwhile, Mike was searching for Axel. "Axel?!" He guessed at where Axel could be; he could be on his way to their base, or he could be lost, or he was most likely at the camp.

Mike began to run back, but was stopped by a little boy, angrily looking at him. "Come at me!" Mike glared, kicked him over and kept running.


	7. Chapter 7 First Encounter

Mike struggled to fight back just leaving Axel wherever he was. Maybe he could make it on his own. And plus, Mike was upset. Now he had to trek all the way back to pick up his cowardly friend.. And for what? But then again, he was his friend, his only friend infact. Now that Mike thought about it, Axel wasn't that cowardly anyways. He had climbed the roof, and gone down the chimney only to find their base, which was really risky.. He'd talk to Axel when he got there.

Axel had been hiding in between two cabins, hearing the occasional scream of pain and things hitting the ground harder than they should have which were most likely living things. It was.. Unpleasant to say the least. He peeked out to see Mike scurrying over to him.

"Where did you go? C'mon, we need to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

Axel let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, you're here. I was worried I'd have to stay in our cabin for the rest of the day." The two began to run.

After a few minutes of running, Mike realized they were being followed. It wasn't that quiet in the forest, but there was a certain silence that was broken. The natural sounds of sticks breaking underneath their feet were followed with other sounds not too far away.

He grabbed Axel. "Mike, what're you-"

Mike spun Axel to face him. "Listen to me now. We are being followed and most likely watched. If you want to survive any of this you either need to start running faster or get your fists ready. Okay?"

Axel couldn't help but gasp a little in fear, but nodded. They began to dash away, the unnatural sounds becoming quieter and quieter, until they only seemed to be that of the imagination. That didn't mean they didn't exist. The group that had followed them was now trying to ambush them from the front by circling around.

Axel and Mike found their base. Well, their shared base. They dashed under the cardboard flap, hearing the questioning of the people who were upstairs.

"What was that?"

"Someone's here, I wonder what they want."

"Heh, they sure won't be getting what they're looking for."

"Unless they're looking for the worst pain in the world!"

"Like they'd be looking for that."

Mike shushed Axel before he could gasp. He grabbed a notepad and began to write quietly. It read thus;

'If we were being followed then the upstairs people might run into them'

Axel looked at him and nodded. He felt safe.

The followers however were having some trouble. They didn't know where the- Aha! Now they knew as the looked at the large building up ahead, there was talking coming from it as well.

"Not very good hiders, huh fellas?" The group laughed.

They climbed up to the second floor, only to be greeted with a thousand punches.

Axel heard yells and shrieks like he'd never heard before. To Mike, this was white noise. Same old, same old.

After a lot of loud noises, the two heard many thumps back to the ground and scurrying away. Axel could only hope the group jumped, and weren't thrown out.

"Run away, you cowards!" The other group yelled above them, laughing.

Axel couldn't help but sigh in stress.


	8. Chapter 8 Relief

Axel and Mike got straight to work on their base. They took one of the old mattresses on the floor and hoisted it up before screwing it into the ceiling. It would've taken less time to get it up there if they hammered it in, but it was too loud. Plus, they didn't have a hammer. They had nails, but what were they supposed to do if they didn't have a hammer?  
"Wow, whoever lived here first really knew what they were doing!" Axel said quietly. Their base might've muted their voices from the outside, but it wasn't soundproof.

Mike smiled at Axel. "I bet this place will be untouched when we return next year."

Axel looked up. "Next year..?"

Mike looked at him, shocked. "Well- yeah! You're coming next Summer, right? You have to! Without you- I'm nothing here! Besides, you like it here don't you?"

Axel looked down. "I guess.. I hope my parents will let me. They're going to be asking what I did all month, and what am I to tell them?"

Mike smiled. "Okay, this is like lying but it's not. You climbed a building made of concrete. Concrete is rock. You went rock climbing, that's one thing."

The more Mike talked, the more Axel smiled. "Y- Yeah! I'll be here next Summer!"

Mike hugged Axel. "I knew it would take some getting used to, but this place rocks!"

Axel smiled a little and hugged him back. "I think we should be a little quieter just incase they can hear us upstairs." He turned around and then looked at Mike. "Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they're strong if they've survived in this base and beaten up some groups. I'm just hoping it's not Pi."

Axel cocked his head. "Pi? Like the math thing? Three point one four.. One.. That?"

Mike shook his head. "No, it's a group. I found them last year, they're like the dominant group. The supervisors are scared of their power. I don't remember if it was a really large group or just a few. Either way, if we see them and I tell you that it's them, you must run for your life if you want to survive. Got it?"

Axel nodded. "Are they cool?"

"Totally cool."

"We should try to join their group."

Mike laughed. "Not happening, they never let anyone in. They just took down an entire group, you think you could just walk up to them and talk it out? Do that and you'll get killed."

"They.. Kill people?!"

"I don't think so, they're too good for it. But of course they'll be rumors about them. Some of them are true, but never ask if they're true or not. You'll be able to tell if it's real or a rumor. Besides, if they killed people, then more people would attack them. Killing doesn't just happen, usually it's a rivalry gone wrong. Most deaths aren't on purpose."

And just like that, Axel was suddenly relieved of a lot of stress.

"Axel, can you fight?"


	9. Chapter 9 Shhh

That question put a lot of stress in Axel, as if someone had elbowed him in the gut by accident. It was sudden, and it hurt. The question only made the room quieter than it already was, up to the point where Mike and Axel could hear the group upstairs, talking. Axel shook his head and began to listen to the group.

"Okay guys, I'd say our base is pretty secure! At this point, we could come to the base really late and be there to attack anyone visiting!"

"Sounds great!"

"Go team Pi!"

Axel looked at Mike, and Mike looked at Axel. "Oh no."

Mike looked at him angrily. "Are you kidding? Out of all places, the one with the best team in the world has to be two feet above us? This sucks!"

"Actually they're at least twelve feet above this because the second floor was all old and all the cool stuff is upstai-"

"I don't care, Axel! We're screwed! There's no way we'll survive here, we're goners! One loud sneeze and we're done for! And when they find this base, they'll probably use it!"

Axel looked down sadly. "How is this my fault?"

Mike sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried for us. You could get hurt, and I don't want that. You found the base, and it's a great base. I shouldn't get angry at you."

"But what are we going to do? You said we were screwed."

Mike smiled. "That doesn't mean we won't try to keep our base! We're here for fun!"

Axel nodded. "Y- Yeah, you're right. I need to brighten up."

"That's the spirit. Now let's just- wait it out. Usually I'd say just attack, but these are professionals."

Professionals. That word weirded Axel out. It wasn't that he didn't know the definition, but it meant that they had done this before.

Axel walked over to the desk, covered in dust and cobwebs on the legs.

He opened the first drawer and winced as a cloud of dust arose from it, and he couldn't help but sneeze.

"What was that?" A voice came from above them.

"Who's there?" This time the voice seemed aggressive.

"I'll repeat myself. Who. Is. There?"

Axel gulped and looked over at Mike.

Mike was trembling in the corner, shaking his head at Axel.

"Boss, what's wrong?" A friendlier, more cheerful voice came.

"Someone's here." The voice growled, and Axel could now tell it was a girl.

'A girl?' Axel mouthed to Mike, who nodded anxiously.

"Boss, c'mon. It doesn't matter."

"You don't need to call me boss, Kyle." She said, laughing a little.

"Whatever."

Axel let out a sigh of relief and confusion. He stepped over to Mike.

"You never told me she was a girl!"


	10. Chapter 10 Whoever's There

Axel covered his mouth. He had just yelled. Out loud. In their base.

Mike began to shake. "O- Oh no.."

The floor above them began to shake, and Axel could tell what was happening just from the sounds. Someone was coming down the stairs from the third floor to the second floor.

"Who the hell is there?" They yelled. He could tell it was the same girl.

Axel covered his ears. It might've been a muffled sound, but it was still loud.

Mike pointed to their exit frantically.

"Whoever you are, you better start running!" She said loudly.

Axel shook his head at Mike. He pointed to their mattress covered ground and then pointed to the bare spots of wood on the floor.

Mike began to walk towards Axel, making sure to only step on the mattresses. One little creak and they'd be dead for sure.

"Whoever you are, wherever you are.. You better.. Yeah." The sound of footsteps going back upstairs were heard, and Axel and Mike felt in the clear.

Mike stepped closer to Axel, whispering into his ear. "First off, that was an idiotic thing to do. Second off, we need to run to our cabin now. We don't want any more of this to happen, alright?"

"But-"

Mike shushed him. "By the time we get there, the day will already be over. We'll be fine if we leave now."

Axel sighed and nodded, following Mike on the mattresses to their exit.

Mike crawled out first, making barely a sound. He kept the cardboard flap up so Axel could get out quietly too.

The exit was a little small for Axel. He crawled slowly but surely, his foot getting caught on the leg of a stool.

Axel just thought it was stuck between parts off the wall and shook it off, knocking a glass off the table. It shattered louder than anything else they had done. He winced and left their exit, trembling near Mike as the sound of someone coming down the stairs returned.

He didn't look back to see what she looked like, but by the yelling he could tell it was the same girl.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID KIDS!" She said, chasing after the two of them.

But by the time Axel looked back, he couldn't see anyone.

Mike glared. "I don't know how you were able to knock over a glass with your shoe, that takes talent. But not good talent." He laughed afterwards.

Soon, the two of them reached their cabin. They closed all of the windows, shut the blinds, locked the doors, did anything they could to make sure they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"What a rough day." Axel mumbled.

Mike nodded. "Indeed. It might be harder to get into our base this time. What if they stay all night?"

Axel lay in bed, not saying anything for about two minutes. He was too deep in thought.

"If they stay all night, we're screwed."

Mike hopped down from his bunk. "No, we're not just quitting because of your stupid mistake."

"Hey!" Axel crossed his arms.

Mike continued. "No, we'll be stronger than that. If we have to fight, we will. Think, Axel! If we even knocked over one of them and someone found out, that'd be enough to be famous in every camp newspaper, and we'd probably be protected by our fans!"

Axel sighed. "Mike, you're overthinking this. If we knock one of them over, the rest of them will knock us OUT."

Mike looked down. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't quit just yet."

They turned their light off and went to bed.

Axel slept on that thought.

Don't quit just yet.


End file.
